Trading Lives
by peaceperson
Summary: AU: Katherine Pierce was a movie star. Elena Gilbert was a teacher at Mystic Falls high. What happens when these two meet and decide to switch places? Mostly D/E, some S/K and many of my other non-canon ships. Inspired by "Model Behavior".
1. First Meetings

_A/N: This is my first attempt at Delena fanfiction. There will be some...romantic/smutty moments but that isn't for a bit. Please rate and review so I know what I can work on! This idea came from a movie I used to watch when I was little. _

_© No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Elena! Lookin' good." Tyler Lockwood said, his arm wrapped around Vicki Donovan.<p>

Elena Gilbert considered herself a girl to avoid confrontation. She didn't find joy in pointlessly arguing with people, especially people she worked with. So, when Tyler made his comment, instead of replying with a sassy retort, she smiled politely at him and continued down the school hallway before walking into the break room.

Being a twenty-seven year old single woman who worked at a high school with teenagers five days a week, took enough energy out of her. She didn't need to waste any more energy on Tyler.

"You shouldn't let him talk to you like that." Bonnie Bennett, her best friend said.

"I don't pay Tyler any mind," She said, smiling reassuringly. "You know that."

"I guess." Bonnie muttered, pointing to a table. "Look there's Matt," her cheeks flushed.

"You can go sit with him if you want," Elena teased.

"No, no, no," Bonnie muttered, glancing up at her. "You two dated. That means he's off limits."

Elena grabbed her arm and shook it. "That was in _high_ school, Bonnie. And, it was for literally four months. It's not like he was my high school love."

"Still..." She bit her lip. "It's a bit intimidating just walking over there. I'm not sitting over there alone."

"Okay...we'll go sit with him," She smirked, pulling Bonnie with her as she walked over to Matt, who grinned happily in acknowledgement.

"Hey Elena!" He smiled before turning to Bonnie and adding bashfully, "Hey, Bonnie."

"Hi Matt." She said back to him as they locked eyes. Elena watched them amusedly for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Can we sit?" She asked, laughing slightly.

Matt broke eye contact with Bonnie, a blush on his cheeks. "Yeah. Sure can!"

Elena smirked and purposefully chose the seat furthest from Matt, allowing Bonnie to sit next to him.

"So, any big plans for the weekend?" Matt asked, aiming the question to the two of them but his eyes remaining on Bonnie.

Elena smiled as she watched them. "I don't have anything planned."

Matt turned his head to Elena and nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to Bonnie. "What about you, Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie's tanned cheeks flushed as she glanced at Matt. "Well, nothing _yet_ but it's only Friday."

Matt smiled, bringing his power sports drink to his lips before replying. He leaned near to her. "What about you and me this Saturday for dinner? Would that fit into your plans?"

Bonnie's eyes widened before nodding frantically. "Yes, of course! Yes." Realizing how eager she sounded, she flushed which elicited a giggle from Elena.

Matt's baby blue's brightened as he grinned. "Really? Well, great! That's just great, isn't it Elena?"

"Sure is." She said, smiling and winking at Bonnie.

Matt glanced at his watch before eliciting a low whistle. "I gotta go, ladies. I know you guys' day is over, but mine's just beginning. Gotta go deal with my boys." He pushed out his chair before standing. "Bonnie, is seven good? I'll pick you up."

"Sounds great."

"Good, well, see you Monday, Elena." He said looking at her before walking by patting Bonnie's shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Bon." And with that he left.

Elena giggled loudly once Matt was out of earshot. "Look at you with your hot date."

Bonnie dazedly looked at her. "I didn't imagine that did I?"

"Nope." Elena grinned.

She'd always supported the guys Bonnie went out with. To be fair, the list was short considering the fact that Bonnie was so indescribably picky.

Now, her list had been a bit longer but full of people who couldn't make the cut. She'd found herself not wanting to settle down with someone she had to take care of. She wanted someone to take care her, not the other way around. When her parents died when she was fifteen, she didn't know what do. Suddenly the role of dutiful daughter had been switched before her very eyes. She'd had to take care of her younger brother, Jeremy. Sure, her Aunt Jenna had moved in as their guardian, but Jenna was young.

Too young to deal with two teenagers.

So, most of the parenting went to Elena as she tried to be the mother and the father that Jeremy needed.

Now she was twenty-seven, Jeremy had Anna and here she was still single as her friends paired off.

Bonnie shrugged. "I think I need to focus on something else. I feel all jittery." She wrung her hands as she smiled nervously.

"That's a good thing, though!" Elena reassured, patting her hand.

"Well, tell me, are you seeing anyone?"

Elena found this question so ridiculous she nearly rolled her eyes. "No. I would've told you if I was."

"Well, what about Stefan?" Bonnie asked pointing in the direction of the coffee pot.

Elena turned in her seat to see Stefan Salvatore talking to Lexi Branson. They were standing intimately close, and she would've assumed they were an item if she didn't know for a fact that they were only friends.

She'd thought Stefan was cute and he was. He was a good guy but had never asked her out. They were friends, nothing more.

Plus, she wasn't too sure on how she felt about dating co-workers.

She'd already dated Matt and on a particularly bad day, had made out with Tyler in the janitor's closet.

She needed someone new.

She turned back to Bonnie. "No, I don't think I'm his type."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "This is you were talking about. You're _everyone's_ type."

Now it was Elena's turn to blush. "That's not true and you know it."

Bonnie smiled. "Let's go to the bar today and get drunk and I'll be your wing-woman! What do you say?"

Elena found herself shaking her head. "I can't. I told Alaric I'd help him out at the Grill. He was understaffed and I told him I'd wait some tables for him."

The Grill was owned by Alaric ever since the other owner decided to retire. Alaric was older than her, probably forty by now. He used to be her history teacher and now here she was, teaching at the same school where he used to teach.

Normally, on a Friday night, Elena would put on her flannel pajamas, pop in some romantic comedy dvd, and open herself a pint of her favorite ice cream.

But since Alaric had called her with a favor yesterday, she really couldn't say no. He was married to her Aunt Jenna, so that made him family. Plus, she'd worked at the grill in high school when she was saving for college.

"Oh, Elena." Bonnie chided before sighing. "Well, who knows? Maybe your luck will change and you'll meet someone tonight."

Elena stood out of her chair before sighing. "Yeah, who knows?" She muttered sarcastically.

"Well, I hope your luck changes. I want you to be happy."

"Well, I have to head home to get changed for my shift." She grabbed Bonnie's hand before squeezing it tightly. "Don't worry, Bon, I am happy."

Bonnie smiled, "I'll call you, okay?"

"Sure." Elena smiled, strained before walking away and heading home.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Elena and welcome to the Mystic Falls grill, can I take your order?" She asked to the elderly couple sitting in a booth.<p>

"I'll have the Greek salad." The elderly man said as he reached over to grab his wife's hand. "And my sweetie will have the fish sandwich." He said as he smiled endearingly at his partner.

Elena's heart warmed as she jotted down the couple's order. She smiled politely, "Your food will be out shortly."

As Elena walked into the kitchen and put the elderly couple's order up for the cook, she wondered when had her life lost its passion? When her parents died, all the extracurricular activities that used to seem so important lost their value. She went to college and cut loose for her first two years until Aunt Jenna had something to say about her grades, and then Elena cleaned up her act—fast.

Elena found herself thinking how she used to love life and now she found herself barely living at all.

She hadn't sex in _months_. Nine to be exact.

Come to think of it, that was the last time she'd had her last date.

It wasn't completely her fault. Mystic Falls was a small town and a lot of people had paired off. And, she wasn't the type of person to be fearless and just go up to anyone.

Elena sighed before shrugging off her lonely thoughts.

_Time to grab life by the balls, Elena. No more sitting around._

Elena turned to exit the kitchen but as she was leaving, Alaric was entering.

"Elena! Good, I've found you." He said, dragging her back in the kitchen.

"What's happening, Ric?" She glanced at him. "Why are you so frazzled?"

"Damon Salvatore is here with a date who's equally, if not more, famous than he is." Alaric answered cryptically.

She didn't bother asking Alaric who this person was. She just assumed he was important enough since Alaric was freaking out.

Elena walked over to the kitchen and peered out of the kitchen window. It was filled with the same group of people she saw earlier.

"I don't see anything." She said turning back to Alaric.

Alaric shot her a look. "Do you really think that I'd put two famous people in the center of the restaurant?" Elena felt a flush on her cheeks. "They're in a private room in the back, just past the kitchen. They should have everything they need, just make sure no one sneaks back there. No paparazzi."

Elena nodded. "So you just want me to stand around a door for my shift?"

Alaric smiled. "Now you've got it. And if you find yourself needing to relieve yourself, go to the bathroom back there too. Can't take any chances with leaving the couple for too long." He patted her shoulder. "Now, go do your job." He stated before leaving to head back to the main room.

Elena huffed and began walking to the back of the kitchen. She saw a door and heard voices from behind it. She heard a feminine voice and a lower-deeper voice and assumed that it must've been the voice of Mr. Salvatore and his date.

Elena glanced over to the side and saw a chair.

_Thanks, Alaric._ _You're so considerate, _Elena thought as she sat down and waited.

* * *

><p>Elena jumped awake at the sound of pans dropping in the kitchen. She stretched awkwardly in the chair before standing. She placed her ear against the door and could still hear the talking of Mr. Salvatore and his mystery date.<p>

She glanced down at her watch and saw that an hour had passed since she first sat down in that chair.

"I need a break." She muttered before walking into the private bathroom. She knew she probably shouldn't have been in there but since she could still hear the voices of the couple, she figured she was in the clear.

The private bathroom was nothing like the bathroom out front. It was extravagant with red plush linens and a lounge in the entryway. Elena's eyes widened as she walked carefully through the bathroom and made her way to the mirror.

Her eyes widened at the sight of herself. She looked so ordinary. Her tan skin seemed dull against the bright fluorescent lights. Her long naturally curly hair was in a high ponytail and her brown eyes seemed weak and tired.

_So ordinary_, she thought before she heard the door open.

Elena panicked as she heard whoever had walked in speak.

"Damon, I'll be right back." She heard a feminine voice say.

_It must be his date_, Elena thought as she glanced around for someplace to hide but finding none.

"God, I'm bored," She heard the voice mutter before walking out of the lounge area and to where Elena was.

Elena found herself frozen as she looked at the woman in front of her. She was sexy, that's for sure with legs that were exposed from a short red mini-dress and black stilettos. She had long curly hair that fell past her chest, around the same length as hers, she'd noticed.

But what had Elena more frozen than anything else was the woman's face.

Elena looked just like her.

Sure the girl that was in front of her had more maintenance, with her designer clothes and make-up, but they shared the same tan skin, same lip shape, and even the same eyes.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, walking towards Elena.

Elena cleared her throat. "Elena. I'm here to make sure no paparazzi get in. And you are...?"

The girl stopped walking towards Elena and arched an eyebrow. "How do you _not_ know who I am?"

Elena felt her cheeks flush. "Um, Jennifer Lopez?"

The girl gave out a loud scoff. "_No. _I'm not forty. Where do you live? Under a rock?"

Elena shuffled her feet. "Well, I don't really have time to watch much television and I've never been a fan of tabloids."

The girl shook her head and laughed. "You must live under a rock." She extended her hand. "I'm Katherine Pierce." She purred.

Elena took her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Katherine suddenly pulled her hand tightly causing Elena to fall forward. Katherine then placed on Elena's chin turning her head from side to side.

"Why do you look like me?" Katherine asked, amazedly, releasing Elena's chin and hand.

Elena rubbed her chin carefully. "I don't know. We must just have similar features I guess."

"Bullshit." Katherine spoke looking at her. "You work here right?"

Elena nodded, "Just for tonight."

"And do you have a day job?"

"Um, I teach health at the public high school." Elena said.

Katherine began laughing, almost maniacally.

"Um, Katherine, are you okay?"

"This is **perfect**_**.**_" She muttered. "How would you like to be an actress for a month?"

Elena arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see." Katherine began walking around Elena, almost predatory. "I'm bored, Elena. I'm tired of being watched all the time. I am sick of the red carpets and the glam. I want what you have."

"And what do I have?" Elena asked, slightly frightened.

"Anonymity." Katherine answered quickly. "Freedom. And I want it." She stopped in front of Elena. "And what I want, Elena. I get."

"Well what makes you think I have what it takes to be an actress?" Elena found herself gaining confidence. Maybe it was contagious.

"See!" Katherine screamed. "You don't have to actually act. I start shooting a new movie in a month and right before I head off to it, we can switch back in here."

"So what exactly would I do?"

"You go to events, do photo shoots, whatever Caroline sets up for you."

"Caroline?" Elena's head was spinning.

"She's my agent." Katherine squealed. "I'm so excited. But we've got to do something about your look. We need to change clothes."

"Katherine, wait a second." Elena finally spoke. "I don't know if I can actually do something like this. We don't know each other and I doubt you know enough to teach twenty classes-worth of health and I don't know how to act in a photo shoot."

Katherine grabbed her by the shoulders. "You don't have a family do you? In a relationship with kids?"

Elena shook her head. "No."

"Are you happy with your life?" Katherine purred. Everything she was speaking of sounded so appealing.

Elena had always wondered what it would be like to be famous. I mean, it was only a month.

A month for excitement.

Elena shook her head. "No." Katherine's lips curved upwards and Elena knew that once she uttered that word, her fate had been sealed.

* * *

><p>Within ten minutes, Elena had switched the clothes with Katherine and Katherine had emptied her clutch and put a layer-full of make-up on her face, Elena already felt different.<p>

She felt taller, more confident, and _sexier_.

Katherine, now dressed as Elena, smiled approvingly. "You look good, but of course you would."

Elena rolled her eyes as she pulled down the hem of Katherine's dress down shortly. Katherine handed Elena her clutch-purse. "My keys and cell phone are in there. I'll call you from your phone to help you out and vice versa. We'll work out any kinks through the phone. Damon will drive your home and-Shit! Damon! I forgot about him out there."

"W-what am I supposed to do?" Elena whispered.

"Just be yourself...just more confident." Katherine muttered. "Now, go. We've kept him waiting long enough."

Elena took a deep breath. "Well, my stuff is in locker 101 and my car is the red Prius."

"Locker 101, red Prius. Got it. Now go." Katherine said pushing Elena towards the door.

"Good luck, Elena. I'll call you." Katherine said pushing her through the door.

Elena sighed, pulling down Katherine's dress again as pushed back her shoulders to enter the private dining room.

She entered the dining room and was momentarily distracted by the setting. It was a large, open room with a single table in the center with a white tablecloth. It was dimly lit and fairly romantic. Elena's cheeks flushed as she realized that she was about to go on her first date in a long time and she wasn't even herself.

She saw a man talking on the phone, but his back was turned.

Elena bit her lip nervously, what exactly was she supposed to do? Elena remembered Katherine's words.

_More confident_.

Elena pushed her shoulders back and cleared her throat, which caused the guy to hang up on the phone and turn around.

Elena's breath caught. The man was beautiful. His raven hair was neatly tousled and thick. His skin was pale, but beautiful. He had a sharp jaw and piercing blue eyes. He smirked at her and Elena felt her heart stop momentarily.

This wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought.


	2. Doubtful Beginnings

**A/N: **_Sorry for the wait! I've been mega-busy with college and stuff. I also hadn't been motivated and today I watched some TVD and read some other AU!Delena fanfiction and it inspired me. So, without further wait, here's chapter two!_

_© No copyright infringement intended. I only own the plot._

* * *

><p>"Glad you decided to rejoin me, Katherine." The beautiful man's face quickly turned into a scowl. "Almost began to think you fell in the toilet."<p>

Elena's eyes widened at his tone, which almost sounded hateful.

What kind of relationship was this? Elena wondered as she pulled the short red mini dress down in a vain attempt to bring it to her knees.

"Um, sorry." Elena stuttered out. "Long line." She attempted to joke. Surely, Damon knew that it was a private bathroom.

Damon quirked an eyebrow and took a seat back at the table. Elena mentally smacked her forehead.

_More confident_.

Katherine Pierce was a sexy vixen, not a bumbling buffoon who joked about the bathroom.

Elena pushed her shoulders back and walked over to the table before taking a seat. She grabbed Katherine's napkin and draped it atop her legs before glancing up at Damon.

Her breath hitched yet again when she noticed just how blue his eyes were. They were so beautiful that the word "blue" didn't seem to be strong enough. They were mesmerizing.

Elena glanced down at her plate to see what exactly Katherine had been eating. She grimaced when she noticed it was a salad. She hadn't eaten since her lunch break at the school and realized she was starving. She looked up to see Damon watching her.

"What?" She asked as she grabbed the fork and stabbed a piece of lettuce before bringing it to her mouth.

"I've never seen you this quiet." He eyed her warily, leaning back in his chair. "Usually, you're talking my ear off."

Elena swallowed and cleared her throat.

_Confidence. _

She pursed her lips in a way that she'd seen Katherine do in the restroom, hoping it was sexy. "Well, I do think it's about time you talk _my_ ear off, don't you think?" Elena released a sigh of relief when Damon smirked.

"I guess that's fair." He glanced pointedly at Elena. "What do you want to know, dearest Katherine?"

Elena found herself flushing as she raked her brain for a question. "Let's start with the basics. Favorite..." Elena paused. "Color?" She mentally smacked her head again.

She couldn't be Katherine for one night. She highly doubted she could keep up this charade for a month.

Damon arched an eyebrow curiously before allowing the answer to roll off his tongue. "Blue."

Elena nodded and stabbed the salad again.

Elena raked her mind for another question.

She imagined Katherine when she walked into the bathroom. She had her hand on her hip, with legs that went on for miles, and tousled hair that oozed a certain appeal.

_Now, what would a woman like that think of asking Mr. Salvatore-Damon?_

Elena breathed in suddenly when she realized the answer.

Damon smirked. "Think of another question you'd like to ask me, Ms. Pierce?" He chuckled slightly as he brought his champagne glass to his lips.

Elena pursed her lips and flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned forward onto the table. "Not really. Doesn't seem appropriate for a place like this."

Damon laughed as if it she had said some sort of hilarious joke. "Katherine Pierce being modest? You usually have no idea asking for whatever you want."

Elena cleared her throat. She contemplated asking the question that had come into her mind, but decided against it. "Well, people change." She said with a tone of finality.

Damon narrowed his eyes as he examined her closely. Elena, uncomfortable from the scrutiny of his gaze, stopped pretending to eat the salad. "I'm finished here."

Damon stopped glaring at her to chuckle. "She's back." Elena sighed a breath of relief when she realized that she had _finally_ said the right thing. "Ready to head back to your place?"

Elena nodded, although she was unsure exactly of what _her place_ even looked like.

Damon stood and Elena mimicked his action. She felt slightly uncomfortable standing next to him as they left the back room and headed out to a secluded, private parking lot that was usually reserved for staff.

Elena saw her baby sitting in the parking lot, her red Prius. She'd saved up to buy it and had customized it just for herself. Now she was just saying goodbye and had to entrust Katherine with her baby. She only hoped Katherine was a good driver and that when this month was up, she'd be reunited with her baby and that it would be in tip-top condition.

She suddenly felt warmth grow from her abdomen and butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Elena glanced down and noticed Damon's hand brushing against hers.

Did Katherine and Damon have the type of relationship where they held hands?

She'd never been a stand-in girlfriend before, if Katherine was even Damon's girlfriend.

Elena grabbed Damon's hand as they approached—what Elena assumed to be—Damon's car. She struggled to keep her face clear of any blushing but found it near impossible when her stomach was doing somersaults.

_Get it together, E_. She chided herself. _He's just a guy. The most beautiful guy you've ever seen in your entire life, but still a guy._

Damon cleared his throat. "What exactly are you doing?" He asked Elena, lifting their joined hands.

"Uh," Elena dropped her hand immediately. She felt her face grow hot and prayed that her face wasn't the color of a tomato. She tried to regain control of the situation as Katherine. "Nothing," she lied coolly. "I can't help it if you're going around grabbing hands."

Damon opened his mouth to say something as his icy blue eyes hardened slightly.

_Good, _Elena thought. _Back to normal._

Damon opened the passenger's side of his black luxury car before muttering. "Whatever."

Elena slid into her seat and released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Damon slammed the door.

_That was close._

* * *

><p>Something was not right.<p>

He was certain of it.

After a borderline hellish thirty minutes with Katherine who only talked about herself for a good portion of it, she had decided to use the bathroom.

That was a normal night with Katherine. They would eat, she would talk, he would pretend to listen, and she would fuck him by the end of the night.

He'd met Katherine at some gala at one of the newer buildings he had bought and renovated. She had practically purred when they shook hands.

Little did he know, Katherine had something up her sleeve. Their relationship was a business relationship. She had needed to date him to help jumpstart her career at the time and in response, she would flirt with investors for him and give him some of the most passionate sex he'd ever had.

He had been worried that real feelings would develop when he'd originally sealed the deal, but she made that nearly impossible.

She was an insufferable bitch.

Their relationship was supposed to end mutually by the end of the year, which gave him roughly two months.

But when Katherine had exited the bathroom, she seemed...different. She had never seemed so...uncomfortable and self-conscious.

She had blushed. _Blushed_.

He, at thirty-two, hadn't seen a woman blush in far too long. Especially not Katherine Pierce.

She had also asked about him.

Katherine never stopped talking unless it was in the bedroom and even then, it was difficult for her to shut her mouth.

And, the icing on the bizarre cake was that she'd reached down and grabbed his hand in a surprisingly sweet and intimate gesture.

That action had set off a million questions in his head.

She had tried to play it off as if he had grabbed her hand, but he knew better and he was going to investigate.

He glanced at Katherine who was slouched in the passenger seat examining the contents of her clutch as if she'd never seen any of the things in there before.

_I don't think I've ever seen Katherine slouch before, _Damon thought. _She's always eager to show off her assets. Something's weird_.

Damon decided to quiet his musings as he turned his attention back to the road and continued towards Katherine's house.

* * *

><p>Damon had been quiet during the car ride to Katherine's house. Even as he pulled up to a house on what Elena had assumed a private lot, he exited the car without a word.<p>

Elena stared in awe at the small home in front of her. It was quaint and looked like there was a thick nest of woods in the backyard. Elena assumed that it was rented. Although it was small, it seemed cozy.

Damon opened her door but Elena couldn't bring herself to stand. She knew that once she stepped out of this car, she'd be committing to Katherine's life.

She'd even be committing fraud when it came down to the legal side of things.

She took a deep breath as Damon clicked his tongue loudly. "Did that dress cut off the circulation of your legs? Come on, get out. I do not have all day."

Elena winced at the harshness of his tone and refrained from finding some choice words for him.

She made her decision and stood up. She laughed awkwardly as her reply. She reached in her clutch and found Katherine's keys.

The two of them walked to the porch of the home where Elena fumbled to put the right key in the lock.

_Maybe this one...drat that looks like a car key...This one is too big...how many damn keys does Katherine have?_

"Having trouble?" Damon asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Elena laughed awkwardly and huffed as she finally found the right key. She shouted a, "Yes!" before leaning upwards to face Damon.

"Well that certainly took a long time." Damon commented.

Elena turned and looked at Damon. She hadn't had a date in a while and wasn't sure on how exactly to end the date.

"Well...goodnight." Damon laughed as Elena awkwardly turned to enter the house.

The first thing she was going to do was go inside and call for pizza. She was hungry and didn't even want to eat what was surely in Katherine's fridge-more rabbit food.

"That's it?" Damon asked, causing Elena to turn and face him. "Dearest, you know that's not how things are done."

Before Elena could answer, Damon had roughly pulled her against him, causing her to gasp. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears as Damon looked down at her as if he was looking for something.

For a moment she believed he saw right through her.

Damon pulled Elena closer and lowered his head towards hers. His lips grazed hers and the gentle contact sparked such intense arousal in Elena, she audibly gasped. It seemed as if the world had stopped as he glanced at her again and Elena saw his before clear light blue eyes, suddenly dark and clouded with arousal.

She didn't get a chance to stare into his eyes for long before he captured her lips in his. He attacked her mouth, coaxing for the entrance to her mouth with his tongue. She immediately responded passionately, matching his movements. She instinctively lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Elena moaned as she felt Damon move his hands down her sides, gently grazing her breasts. His hands moved down to her toned backside and pulled Elena closer against him and she could feel him against her thigh.

Elena's eyes darted open as she realized where exactly this was heading.

She may have been pretending to be Katherine, but she was still Elena when it came down to it. Damon was attractive, yes. But that didn't mean she was putting out on the first date. She didn't care how many dates Damon had Katherine had been on, this was _their_ first date.

She also hadn't thought that she would have to _sleep_ with Katherine's boyfriend when she'd agreed to the deal. That seemed too intimate and she was positive Damon would know something was up if she avoided sleeping with him for a month.

She had too many thoughts in her head now and had to stop this kiss from leading to what inevitably would have occurred. She needed to figure out if her morals, along with her appearance and attitude, had to match Katherine's too in this deal.

Elena pulled away, her cheeks hot, and looked up at Damon who was glancing at her strangely.

In order to avoid an awkward explanation for her audible moan and sudden reason for stopping, Elena squeaked a "Night!" before she ran inside of the house and slammed the door.

Elena took several calming breaths once on the other side of the door and leaned on it for support. She shook her head and reached around for a light switch before finding one and flicking the lights on.

Katherine obviously didn't clean, that was for sure as Elena saw the beautifully decorated living room dirtied with various clothes strewn about and various food wrappers. Elena figured that she could clean this later but decided that her goal was to find the bathroom and try to not think about how great it would have felt to have Damon's lips all over her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _I hope you enjoyed! What did you guys think? I LOVED all of the response I got from the last chapter. It definitely helped me motivate myself to write this chapter. Since I'm new to fanfiction, would you guys like me to reply to your reviews? _

_Anyways, review are definitely encouraged as always!_

_much love, Britt_


	3. Convincing

**A/N: So here's the update! This chapter switches point of view kind of. I got reviews wondering about if you guys would see Katherine's journey. I may make some chapters have glimpses and pieces of it but this is mostly a Delena story. If there's anything you guys particularly want to know about the Steferine journey, leave it in a message. This chapter starts with Damon and it's mostly Elena from there on but Katherine's point of view appears every now and then. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because classes end 4/8 and that means final exams but I hope you enjoy this one.  
><strong>

**Enough of my yapping. Here's the new chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As Damon attempted to focus on the paper work in front of him, his mind kept wandering to the same topic that had been plaguing his mind for the past twelve hours.<p>

_After a kiss like that, Katherine would've fucked me right there on her front porch_, Damon wondered as he swiveled away from his desk and faced his large office window.

That kiss.

If he had any doubt that something was up with Katherine, it was confirmed in that twenty-second lip-lock.

She tasted different, he noted. Katherine usually tasted like a spicy cinnamon, so hot that it inflames the entire body. Only Katherine managed to still keep a chilly detachment, making kisses contain only steam and no substance.

Katherine kept her emotions confined, which was what she had to do in any relationship in order for her to feel secure.

However, that kiss on the porch was warm. She tasted sweet, almost intoxicatingly so. Damon hadn't gotten so hard from a kiss since he was fifteen. He'd almost groaned when Katherine pulled away, which caused him to re-evaluate what the hell had happened.

He stared at Katherine and observed that her large chocolate brown eyes were wide and dark. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink against her olive skin. She was breathing slightly heavy before she had squeaked goodnight. As if the night wasn't full of enough inconsistencies in Katherine's personality, the thing that sent the most flags off in Damon's head was the fact that she had squeaked.

She had seemed embarrassed. Usually after he was done bedding Katherine, she would give him an all-knowing smirk before turning on her side and falling asleep or ordering him to leave.

The girl before him had been odder than ever since her bathroom break. She had transformed from a seductive manipulative vixen to what appeared to be a sweet, considerate, and self-conscious woman.

And Damon planned to get to the bottom of it.

Damon smirked to himself as he thought of a plan that would definitely prove what was going on.

_Whatever's up Kat, I'm going to find out_.

* * *

><p>Elena winced as she woke up to bright sunlight. She yawned before stretching and looked around her surroundings.<p>

_So it wasn't a dream_, Elena muttered slightly disappointed.

She glanced at the clock on Katherine's night table that read, _11:23 am_.

Elena ran a hand through her curly hair before biting her lip. Katherine surely was at the school teaching Elena's health class. How would Katherine figure out where the school was? Elena wondered.

_She probably used my computer to find the address online_, Elena thought before standing to look for Katherine's phone. Katherine said she'd call and Elena had fallen asleep so early, she could've missed her call.

Elena wondered if Katherine knew anything about health. _How I could be this irresponsible? I am supposed to be with my kids and teaching them and here I am sitting a movie star's bed sleeping in, _Elena scolded herself. Her eyes widened when she noticed that she had ten missed calls. Four were from the girl, _Caroline_, that Katherine had mentioned. The other six calls however, were from a number that Elena immediately recognized as her own.

_Uh oh_.

Elena prepared her fingers to dial Katherine back when Katherine's phone began buzzing erratically in her hands. Elena quickly answered and held her breath as she anticipated Katherine's frantic greeting.

"Elena? Elena?" Katherine screeched into the phone.

"Yes. Sorry, it took me awhile to find your phone." Elena lied. She figured Katherine wouldn't find Elena's voluntary silence very amusing.

Katherine clicked her tongue. "Yes, well please be quicker next time." She sighed. "Your friend Cathy is onto something."

_Cathy...Cathy...Cat...thy..._, Elena wondered. _Who the hell was Cathy?_

"Cathy? I don't know a Cathy." Elena said, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, you do." Katherine spoke slowly as if Elena had suffered a concussion. "She kept blabbing about this guy..._Mike_? Or was it Matt? Some "M" name. So I told her to stuff it."

Elena gasped with realization. "Katherine!" She scolded. "That's Bonnie! She's my best friend. Her name isn't even close to Cathy."

Elena could practically see Katherine shrugging and rolling her eyes. "Apples and oranges." She clicked her tongue. "Anyway, that's not why I called you. I called to figure out what exactly you_ do_ here."

Elena tried not to laugh. "Uh, well. I'm a health teacher. So, you teach health."

Katherine made a sound of realization. "Oh! So I teach them how to wear condoms."

_This is going to be harder than I thought_.

"No." Elena chuckled when she realized she had stumped Katherine. "That's sex education, Kat. I guess that's a part of it, but that's not the chapter we're on."

Katherine gasped. "Oh yeah! Your lesson book said obesity was the subject this week."

"Yeah, so you have to talk about biology and fat cells."

Katherine scoffed. "How about I tell them to put down the fifth plate of ravioli and play a movie."

Elena's eyes widened as she looked into the receiver. Katherine didn't have what it took to be a teacher! What was she thinking?

"Oh god, maybe we should switch back, this isn't going to fool anyone." Elena paused as she remembered last night. "I-I think Damon knows."

Katherine quickly answered sharply, "What? How?"

Elena gulped before answering. She didn't know how Katherine would feel about the fact that she'd kissed her boyfriend. "Well, we kissed and I think that he noticed a difference."

"Did you fuck him?" Katherine bluntly asked.

Elena's cheeks flushed and she felt a warm feeling spread throughout her stomach. "N-No. Kiss. I don't do that. Well, I _do _do that but not with a stranger."

"Well, I _do_ do that. A lot actually." Katherine practically gloated before making her voice cold. "He probably thinks I've backed out on our deal."

Elena's eyes widened. "Deal? You never mentioned any _deal_!"

Katherine ignored Elena's frantic sounds. "Yeah, we fuck and I get fame and I help him get buyers by using my charm and other assets."

Elena's cheeks were ablaze now, "Can you please stop saying it like that?"

"What?"

"Y'know..." Elena found herself whispering even though she was twenty-seven and alone in the house. "Fuck."

Katherine broke into a fit of raucous laughter. "Well we don't play Yahtzee."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Well I know that, but it just seems so emotionless, like you two feel nothing when you've finished."

Katherine smiled on the other side of the phone. "Well I feel something, but it's not anything emotional. Just carnal pleasure." She paused as Elena's side went silent. "It's not that we didn't try dating, we just don't mesh well."

"Oh." Elena said and now realized how Damon must've thought Katherine had hit her head last night. She had tried _holding _his hand! Elena mentally smacked her forehead.

Katherine felt herself needing to console Elena, although Katherine never had felt obligated to console anyone besides herself before. "Don't worry. See if Damon will prolong your—I mean our—arrangement until we switch back."

"And if he doesn't?" Elena wondered, biting her lip nervously.

Katherine shrugged. "Then, you'll have to do what this switch was intended to do. Change up our lives. You'll have to be outside your comfort zone for a bit. Who knows? You may like casual sex."

Elena flushed but nodded. Katherine was right about one thing.

She had switched places with her to find a more exciting and _passionate_ life.

"Okay, I'll try." Elena affirmed. Elena stood up off Katherine's bed and began to pick up random things off the floor in attempt to tidy up.

Meanwhile, Katherine glanced up and noticed a man enter the break room, which Katherine had ducked into. He was around six-feet with a lean build. He had dark brown hair that was tousled as if he ran his hands repeatedly through it. He smiled at her politely and walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing a water bottle, and exiting.

"So..." Katherine purred into the line. "Who's the hottie here?"

Elena stopped mid-pick up and answered slowly. "What hottie?"

"Tall, around 5'11, dark hair, hazel eyes, kind of broody...hangs around with a busty blonde..." Katherine listed remembering that she'd seen that guy when she had arrived at school.

Elena's eyes widened. "You mean _Stefan_?"

"So that's his name. Stefan." Katherine tested. "Stefan." She smirked. "Have you ever...y'know..."

"No!" Elena screeched, slightly weirded out by the thought. "God, no. He's nice and all but...no."

Katherine chuckled. "Well you're gonna."

Elena gasped when she realized what Katherine was planning. "Katherine! You can't!"

"Well, a girl's gotta eat. I promise I'll be so good, he will tell all his friends." Katherine bargained.

Elena blushed. "No. I don't want that. Please." She begged.

Katherine released a loud sigh. "Fine. If you don't sleep with Damon, I won't sleep with Stefan. I'll stick to kissing." Elena opened her mouth but found that she couldn't make Katherine not kiss Stefan since she'd kissed Damon. "_But_ if you sleep with him, all bets are off." Katherine said seriously.

"Fine." Elena agreed. "Thank-you."

Katherine released a long sigh. "It's a shame though. He seems to like your outfit. He wouldn't stop staring when we were at the morning faculty meeting. Hell, who am I kidding? _Everyone_ was staring."

"Katherine," Elena said slowly. "What are you wearing?"

"A dress..." Katherine sang.

"How short is this dress?" Elena screeched and found that she was sounding like her mother.

"About two inches above the knee."

Elena's eyes narrowed. "Is it tight?"

"Well," Katherine evaded. "It's not _not_ tight."

"Color?"

"Scarlet." Katherine answered. "Pretty huh?"

Elena raked her mind and thought about all her clothes in her closet back home. "I don't own a dress like that, Katherine."

Katherine laughed as if Elena had said something hilarious. "Oh I know that silly. I saw it last night, so I went shopping."

"The school has dress code, Katherine!"

"Well, now that code looks hotter." Katherine argued.

Elena ran a hand over her forehead and sighed. "You're going to get me fired."

Katherine waved her hand. "Such a worry wart. Elijah hasn't said anything."

"You mean Principal Mikaelson?" Elena's eyes widened at the fact that Katherine called him 'Elijah' so casually.

"Duh." Katherine stated before the bell went off. "Look, lunch is over. I'll call you later. I have to skim your lesson plan again before class."

Elena nodded numbly. "Yeah, talk to you-" Before she could end the call, Katherine hung up.

* * *

><p>Elena had spent two hours after the phone call with Katherine cleaning. She had enjoyed most of it. It was something she was used to doing and something that she enjoyed. It was about two in the afternoon when she'd finished and taken a seat on the couch to relax.<p>

Elena jumped up when she heard the sound of keys jingling outside her front door. But before she could peek through the window to see who it was, the door was already being opened.

Elena quietly moved behind the couch to hide when she heard a voice.

"Katherine! I brought you lunch!"

As if on cue, Elena's stomach rumbled and she stood up from behind the couch. She was met by a blonde girl, around her height. She was pretty with large blue eyes and her curly blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore a dark purple floral dress with a belt around the waist with black heels. She wore a headset in her ear and had a bag of food.

Her eyes narrowed at Elena and suddenly Elena felt vulnerable.

"You aren't dressed yet?" She asked, placing the food on the kitchen counter.

Elena walked over to her and took a seat at the island counter. "I was cleaning so I didn't bother showering yet."

"_Cleaning_?" The girl clarified, her eyes wide. Elena froze and looked back at her before throwing her shoulders back and speaking.

"What have you brought me to eat? I am _famished_." Elena said dramatically, trying to channel Katherine.

That seemed to shake the girl out of the momentary shock, because she began to unload the bag. Elena released a loud sigh when she smelled the food.

It smelled delicious.

Elena glanced at the girl and noticed that the girl suddenly looked fearful.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, concerned.

"Well, Katherine, the deli ran out of pastrami so I had to get you turkey and I know you hate turkey but it's all they had and I had to get you lunch and I know you're going to be like, _I pay you Caroline to feed me not poison me_! But I couldn't help it. I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry."

Elena found herself giggling at how ridiculous that sounded.

Was that how Katherine was? Because if it was, Elena couldn't even pretend to be that rude.

"It's fine," Elena said and Caroline released a loud sigh. Elena grabbed the sandwich and noticed it was cut in half. "Have you eaten?" Elena asked.

Caroline's eyes widened. "W-well, no but that's fine. It's not a problem Katherine."

Elena grabbed a half of the sandwich and extended it to Caroline. "Here take some and join me."

Caroline opened her mouth but Elena gave her a pointed look and Caroline sat next to her and accepted the sandwich.

Elena took a bite of the sandwich releasing a moan. _How could Katherine not like this sandwich?_ Elena wondered. _I could marry this sandwich_, Elena thought. _Show this sandwich a good time_.

Elena glanced at Caroline who hadn't touched her sandwich and instead was staring at her.

Elena arched an eyebrow and swallowed before asking, "What's wrong?"

Caroline no longer looked frightened; instead she was looking around the house as if she was calculating something. Caroline turned to Elena and demanded, "Who are you and where is Katherine?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ;) A cliffhanger! I know and I'm sorry. Hehe please review! I noticed last time I got SO many story alerts (thank you ^_^) but not the same amount of reviews. So if you are reading this story, please let me know what you think because it will help me for future chapters. Thanks! Have a good week!**


	4. Miracles

**11/27/12 - HI GUYS! I'm really sorry it's taken me SO long to post. I've just been really really busy with school. It just makes me tired and all I want to do is sleep. :) But today I had a BORING lecture and I ended up writing most of the dialogue in my notes. Anyway, enough blabbing.**

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

><p>Elena froze as she felt the atmosphere in the room suddenly change and quickly put down her sandwich. She walked over to the living room before turning to Caroline, who remained near the kitchen island.<p>

"I am Katherine." She stuttered before channeling her inner-Katherine and tossing her hair over her shoulder confidently.

Caroline arched an eyebrow before releasing a short laugh. "No. You're not." She walked over to her. "I've worked for Katherine five years. Five _long_ years. And not once has she offered food to me or asked about my well-being. Even when I got food poisoning at a benefit last year and was a bit green for two hours!" Caroline screeched.

Elena's eyes widened in disbelief as she realized she had no preparation for being Katherine.

How could she be Katherine when it seemed that Katherine seemed so different from her in every way imaginable? It seemed like an impossible task to think and be someone who is nowhere _near_ your own train of thought.

Suddenly exhausted, Elena dropped onto the couch and put her head between her knees.

Caroline, sensing Elena's stress, walked over and sat beside her tentatively before running a hand gently on her back.

"Tell me what's going on." Caroline ordered softly. Elena lifted her head and looked at Caroline suspiciously.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I won't call the police because whatever this fiasco is...it has Katherine written all over it."

Elena smiled softly. "You're right." She took a deep breath after pausing hesitantly. I'm Elena."

"Hi Elena." She said slowly before smiling. "I'm Caroline." Caroline flipped one of her golden locks over her shoulder. "Now what are you doing pretending to be Katherine Pierce?"

Elena sighed. "It was all Katherine's idea. I work as a teacher and was helping my friend Alaric out at his restaurant yesterday and he put me in charge of the back room where I saw Katherine in the bathroom. She claimed that we looked alike and demanded that we switch places. And my life has seemed so extraordinarily ordinary that I just gave it a shot. But now I'm realizing that I'm in _so_ over my head and Katherine doesn't want me to switch back but wants me to sleep with Damon Salvatore and I don't even know him and I just..." Elena sighed loudly before Caroline placed a hand over hers.

"Okay, calm down." Caroline said wisely. "Now, are you related to Katherine?"

Elena's eyes widened as she shook her head. "I don't believe so. We'd never even met before."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Really?" She reached out to touch of Elena's long wavy brown hair. "The similarities of you two are uncanny."

"Except our personalities." Elena huffed. "I don't see how we can put up with this charade for one month. That's a really long time when you have absolutely no idea what you're doing."

Caroline stood up slowly from the couch before pacing across the living room and rubbing her hand over her chin in thought. "One month?"

Elena nodded and watched Caroline closely. "One month."

After a few moments of Caroline going "hm" and "alright" to herself, she snapped loudly before squealing.

"Caroline?" Elena asked worriedly. "You alright?"

"This. Is. Awesome." Caroline said excitedly before turning to Elena and pulling her off the couch and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"What?" Elena squeaked from Caroline's tight embrace.

Caroline quickly released her and grabbed Elena by the shoulders. "It's awesome, don't you see? I hate working under Katherine because she's such a huge bitch! Now I get a month of vacation! My sanity can stay in tact."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "Why don't you quit?"

Caroline paused before speaking again. "Because I may be blonde but I'm not _stupid_." She huffed. "Working for Katherine will open up so many doors. All I need is to finish off the year and I can work anywhere I want."

"Anywhere?" Elena asked.

Caroline smiled widely. "Anywhere. It's a beautiful and ugly aspect of our industry."

Elena nodded. "Well I'm glad that you'll at least get something out of this…situation. Just don't tell anyone."

Caroline huffed dramatically. "Like I said Elena, I'm not stupid. Your secret is Katherine's secret too. And I'd like to keep my job and life because if Katherine ever found out I told…I'd be toast. My lips are zipped."

Elena smiled. "Good."

* * *

><p>The last bell rang loudly and before Katherine knew it, her students ran out her classroom. Some of the kids took their time, mainly the boys, to admire her dress once more before heading out to head home. Katherine released a loud tired sigh before rolling her neck.<p>

"Not bad, Katherine." She purred quietly to herself.

Her first day teaching had been…tiring to say the least. Some people say acting is hard but it's nothing like dealing with children all day. It wasn't until Katherine got her first question that she realized it was going to be a _long_ day.

"_Ms. Gilbert, if you perform oral sex and the guy…you know…does his 'bit'…can you get pregnant?"_

Katherine knew once she got her hands on her checkbook a month from now, she was going to make a hearty donation to the education system.

It definitely needed it.

Katherine looked up from Elena's lesson plan and to her surprise realized her classroom wasn't empty yet.

This girl was sitting at her desk near the corner staring out the window. Katherine had seen her when she was teaching. She reminded her of her little sister, Aleksandra, a little bit. Elena's seating chart on her desk said that the student's name was Isobel. Isobel had the same timid appearance with the mousy face as Ally. Ally had been quite shy and was just starting to break out of her shell when…

Katherine shook her head.

No point in going down that road.

Katherine stood from her desk chair and pulled down her dress before walking over to Isobel who jumped, her attention leaving the window.

"Oh, Ms. Gilbert, is class over?"

"Five minutes ago." Katherine laughed before sitting in the desk beside her.

"Oh, well, I better go before I miss the bus." Isobel stood nervously before packing her things frantically.

"What were you thinking about?"

Isobel's cheeks flushed. "No one."

Katherine's lips curved into a smile. "A boy, huh?"

Isobel sighed, defeated. "Yeah." She frowned. "He has no idea I exist."

Katherine looked at Isobel, taking in her slightly frizzy hair, large hazel eyes and porcelain skin.

If she changed her hair conditioner, Katherine thought, she could get a guy no problem.

"Well then make him notice you." Katherine rolled her eyes.

Isobel put her backpack on her back before sighing. "It's not that easy Ms. Gilbert, you'd never understand."

Katherine arched an eyebrow. She stood before placing her hand on her hip." What's that supposed to mean?"

Isobel huffed. "I mean, look at you. You look like you've just stepped out of Maxim."

Katherine smirked before rolling her eyes. "Okay, calm down, drama queen. Whether you know this or not, I didn't always look like this."

Isobel arched an eyebrow disbelievingly.

Katherine sighed, annoyed by the fact that she had to even mention this. "Okay. These," she pointed to her chest. "They didn't come in until I was seventeen. And," she whispered. "I didn't kiss a boy until the summer after my senior year of high school."

Isobel seemed to perk up at this in a motion that reminded Katherine of Ally. Her heart lurched. "Really? You're not lying?"

Katherine laughed. "I definitely wouldn't lie about that. But I'm going to tell you something that I wish someone had told me. Don't be ashamed of who you are because no one can love you until you love yourself. Also, say what you feel too because you only live once, kid."

Isobel smiled widely. "Thank you, Ms. Gilbert." Isobel glanced at her wristwatch before widening her eyes. "I'm going to be late if I don't leave now!" She said running out of the classroom and heading out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Kat smiled despite herself as she walked over to her desk and began to clean off the chalkboard. Within a few minutes, she felt a presence in the room. She turned around suddenly and smiled at her visitor.

"Elena?" Stefan asked, walking into the room slowly.

According to Elena's phone, Stefan's last name was Salvatore.

The same as Damon's.

She wondered if that was coincidence or if they actually knew each other. She examined him for any resemblance.

She couldn't find one.

With Stefan's hazel eyes versus Damon's blue, light brown hair instead of dark brown, his tanned skin against Damon's pale, and his thinner, lean muscled body over Damon's more muscle-defined body, she found it hard to believe that they were related at all.

"Elena?" Stefan repeated.

Katherine had almost forgotten that was her name now.

"Salvatore." She nearly purred.

Stefan laughed, looking her up and down. "Looks like someone had a rough go with the chalkboard."

Katherine glanced down and red dress and noticed that it was covered in white chalk. She rolled her eyes as she examined the damage. "You've got to be kidding." She pouted. "My poor dress."

"Well, that is quite a dress."

Her eyes shot up and brown met hazel. "You coming onto me, Salvatore?"

Stefan smiled, not answering her question. "I heard what you told Isobel." Katherine found her eyes widening in embarrassment. "Don't worry, it was good advice."

Katherine placed her hand at her hips. "Well, you have to tell kids the truth. I'm a teacher, right? I should teach them." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Stefan held his hands up in defeat. "I do apologize." He laughed. "I just was walking by and was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Katherine countered and Stefan smiled.

"You seem different." He neared her.

"How so?" Katherine crossed her arms.

Stefan stood in front of her now. "You seem…" He lifted his hand slowly and gently ran a thumb across her cheek. "Different." He murmured.

Katherine's breath hitched as she breathed out, "Stefan." His name seemed to roll off her tongue.

"Chalk on your cheek." He moved his hand slowly from her face and smiled. "All gone."

Katherine cleared her throat as she searched for words. She hadn't been breathless from a guy in years.

Katherine Pierce didn't _do_ flustered.

When her eyes focused, she noticed that Stefan had stepped away.

"Well, I better get going. I have to meet Lexi." Stefan said honestly before heading to the doorway.

Katherine felt jealousy grip her. "What's the deal with you two anyway?"

Stefan turned and smiled at her. "Just friends." He turned. "See you tomorrow, Elena."

Katherine smirked as she looked back down at her desk and began to get her things in order. "Until then, Salvatore."

Stefan paused and turned to her once more, his hand on the doorway. "Oh and Elena?" Katherine's head shot up. "I like the change." He smiled before exiting.

Katherine's cheeks warmed as she was shaken by a terrifying realization.

She was flustered.

* * *

><p>"But what about Damon?" Caroline wondered.<p>

Elena bit her lip.

Damon.

She had only spent two hours with the guy and he had given her the most breathtaking kiss of her life that caused her to forget twenty-seven years of morals.

"Well, so far, I'm following through on the relationship. I just plan on doing it on my terms."

Caroline snorted. "Good luck with that."

Elena nodded. She was going to need all the luck she could get.

Caroline walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed her purse. "Well, I'd check your phone because Damon doesn't do that wait-three-days-to-call-after-a-date thing. No games."

Elena nodded again, even though she dreaded a phone conversation with Damon. "Where are you going?"

Caroline pulled out her cell phone and car keys. "I have to find a way to push your auditions back a month. If I knew you weren't Katherine in a few moments, directors who know her personally will definitely pick up on it."

Elena nodded as she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. "So my only problem is Damon."

Caroline smirked. "And he's quite the problem." She said before heading to the front door. "I'll come by again tomorrow. 11 AM." Before Elena could answer, Caroline's phone was to her ear and she was out the door.

Elena huffed as she headed to back to the bedroom to get Katherine's cell phone. She quickly found it on the night table and saw that she had eight missed calls from Damon's office.

She sighed as she tried to figure out Katherine's fancy phone. She eventually found the '_Redial_' button.

After three rings, Damon answered.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Damon demanded.

Elena's eyes widened at his harsh tone and found herself getting annoyed. "Good afternoon to you too."

"Katherine, don't be cheeky." She could tell he was rolling his eyes. "Where were you?"

"I had a talk with Caroline if that's any of your business." Elena muttered, still bitter about his greeting.

To Elena's surprise, he released a short laugh. "She still alive? You didn't bite her head off did you?"

"Of course not." Elena replied offended before realizing that Katherine hated Caroline. She winced.

Damon's voice returned to being cold. "Well, I'd like to see you again. I'll pick you up. Three hours."

Before Elena could think of a reply, he had hung up.

Elena sighed as she tossed her phone on her bed.

Caroline was right. Luck would not be enough.

She needed a miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN :) Anyway I'll try and be faster with the next chapter. REVIEWCOMMENT PLEASE. It inspires me to know that people actually are reading this thing and what they think of it.**


End file.
